Abandoned
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Kanade Bakura is Ryou Bakura's sister. The yami's finally get their own bodies. Bakura abuses Ryou, and one day, Ryou says that he has had enough. He leaves Kanade with Bakura. Bakura starts to abuse her. One day, Seto Kaiba confronts her. Can Seto save her from Bakura and herself? Kaiba x OC Complete! :D
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned

Chapter 1

Kanade Bakura sighed as she looked at the scars and bruises on her legs.  
It was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she could never escape Bakura.

This is all Ryou's fault.

He left me alone with Bakura. He could've taken me with him. But he didn't.

Why did you have to leave, big brother? Kanade thought miserably.

Kanade felt tears flowing down her face.

Kanade ran her fingers through her blood covered white hair.

She rolled up her sleeves. Kanade flinched at all of the bruises and scars that blemished her soft pale skin.

Kanade sighed.  
I hate that I love him. She thought, tears running down her face.

There was nothing Kanade could do. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't scream for help.

She couldn't tell anyone. Even if she did, they wouldn't understand. She didn't want their fake pity.  
Nobody would care.

Even if she had the option, she would remain silent. Kanade was in love with Bakura. In a weird sort of way.  
He was the man that Ryou left her with.

Bakura was bigger and stronger than Kanade, so naturally, he dominated her.

Whether Kanade liked it or not, Bakura was going to be around for a long time, so she just had to endure it.

And endure it she did. Kanade suffered from broken bones, cracked ribs, fractures, bruises, and cuts almost every night.

Bakura liked to torture and starve her too.

She'd occasionally have to go to the hospital, saying that she was attacked. She had to alternate hospitals, so that the suspicion was miniscule.  
Kanade looked at a small photo on her battered up bedside table.

It was a picture of her friends.  
Her friends.

They only things that make her forget how Ryou abandoned her.  
Kanade traced a finger along the frame of the photograph. She gazed at the photo to see Yugi, Yami, Malik, Joey, and Kiyomi smiling up at her.

Ryou, Marik, and Bakura stood in the corner of the photo, looking uninterested.

Kanade smiled at the photograph.  
She remembered that day. It was actually a few days before Ryou abandoned her.

They had decided to go to a carnival to celebrate the yamis getting their own bodies.  
They had gone on rides and Bakura had sent at least 3 clowns to the shadow realm.  
Kanade chuckled at the memory.

Kanade went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.  
She took off her shirt and looked at her back.

Bruises and fresh cuts loitered her small back.  
The cuts were bleeding. The bruises were huge and purple.

Kanade touched a bruise lightly.  
She whimpered at the sudden pain.

Kanade gazed at her reflection.  
Her hair had red all in it from Bakura's attack from last night.

He had pushed her down the stairs after beating her.  
She had to get herself cleaned up for school.  
Nervously, she ran the shower, barricading the door as she did so. She knew that the yami would be asleep, but it was better to be safe.

She stepped under the water, the harsh wetness imminently singeing into her skin.  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, begging herself not to cry.  
Kanade felt the water mingle with blood, as she gently scraped away the dried blood with her fingernail.  
She felt her heart twinge with pain and a sickness ran to her throat as her nail caught a deep scar.

Her breath hitched.

I must not cry. I am strong. I can do this. Kanade thought, while taking a few deep breaths before continuing on her task. She began to feel for more dried blood.  
Relieved to discover that it was all gone, she stepped out of the shower and turned the water off.  
She wrapped herself in a towel and gently dried herself.  
She put on a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.  
She brushed her long white hair.

Then, she stared at herself in the mirror.  
Her large brown eyes were glassy from all of the pain.  
Kanade closed her eyes for a moment.  
She reopened her eyes to find a new fire in the mirror.

She was Kanade Bakura. And she was strong.

* * *

What did you guys think? Stupid?

Well, if it sucks, review. Please?

Kaiba: Like anyone would want to review on this sucky story.

Shut up Kaiba! You're lucky I decided to put you in a story!

Kanade: Why do I have to date this jerk?

Kaiba: You know you love me.

Kanade: Sure... Silver? Change my love interest to Yami. Please?

No way. Yami is with Yugi! They are the perfect yaoi couple. You know, besides Ryou and Bakura...

Kaiba: What about me and Wheeler?

Yeah, you guys are great too. Puppyshipping. *sighs*

Kanade: Then why isn't this a yaoi story?

Because I would probably suck at writing yaoi.

Yugi: You would be good!

Thanks Yugi, but I don't think so.

Kanade: PharaohSilver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she does own me! *waggles eyebrows*

_Silver_


	2. Chapter 2

Abandoned

Chapter 2

Kanade walked out of the bedroom with her backpack on her shoulders.

She tip-toed to the front door, if she got caught, who knows what would happen?

She opened the door quietly and stepped out cautiously.

Kanade sighed. She was safe.

Kanade walked to school, where Kiyomi, Yugi, and Joey were waiting for her.

Kanade put a fake smile on her face. She was good at hiding her true feelings.

"Hey Kiyomi! Yugi, Joey!" Kanade said, running towards her friends.

Kiyomi frowned. Kanade felt self-conscious. What was wrong?

"Where'd ya get dat scar?" Joey asked.

Quick! Think of a lie, Kanade.

"I-I bumped into a wall..." I lied. I hope that sounded convincing.

Kanade, you bloody idiot.

It scared Kanade how she could lie to her friends so easily.

Kiyomi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Oh well. Let's get to class guys." Yugi says, saving me from any more questions.

I mentally thank him.

They entered the classroom and Kanade sat down next to the window.

Kanade always sat next to the window. She never really paid attention in math class anyway.

Math isn't important.

Kanade stared out the window with a blank expression on her face.

There was a blue bird flying around. Kanade was jealous of the birds.

Kanade sighed. The bird was free; she wasn't.

Kanade really didn't blame Ryou for leaving. Bakura really was cruel to him. I would get out too. I just can't.

"MISS BAKURA!

Kanade's eyes snapped over to where the teacher was standing.

"Yes?"

The teacher glared at me. Kanade always forgets her name.

"The answer to question 12?" She says expectantly.

"1 billion." Kanade says sarcastically.

The class laughs.

"Incorrect Miss Bakura. Detention after school!" The teacher says.

Kanade rolls her eyes and look away.

"Mr. Kaiba, what is the answer to question 12?" The teacher asks Kaiba.

"120.25." Kaiba says gruffly.

The teacher smiles. "Correct."

"Whatever." He mumbles.

The teacher glares at Kanade sternly. "Next time Miss Bakura, I expect you to be paying attention."

"Whatever." Kanade mumbles.

Kanade looks around the classroom to see Kaiba staring at her.

Kanade blushes and looks away. Why would Kaiba be staring at her?

Her friends hated the CEO, but Kanade always thought he was misunderstood.

The bell rang.

"Don't forget class; next week is your test."

The class groaned and I quickly left the classroom for my next class, which was in the library.

Kanade walked to the library and quickly went to the back.

Kanade sighed. She has detention. Great. Now, Bakura will give her an even worse beating for being late.

She felt someone touch her arm.

She flinched and spun around.

Kanade turned to see the cobalt blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"K-Kaiba? W-what-" Kanade stuttered.

"Put down your act." Kaiba says firmly.

Kanade tilts her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Brown eyes met cobalt.

"I know you are being abused." Kaiba says with pain in his eyes.

Kanade felt sad. She wanted to make that pain go away.

Kanade looked away. "Kaiba, I have no clue what you are talking about."

Kaiba crosses his arms. "Okay. Then explain to me why you have a bruise on your face."

"I ran into a bloody wall." Kanade mumbled. He was onto her.

Kaiba snorted. "That's the excuse everyone makes. It's always, 'I fell down the stairs' or, 'I bumped into a wall'. That bullshit might work on your friends, but it sure as hell won't work on me. Now who is abusing you?" Kaiba asks, fire in his eyes.

"Why the bloody hell do you even care?! Answer me that Kaiba!" Kanade snarls.

Kaiba looked down. He didn't answer.

"I am not being abused Seto fucking Kaiba! Now get the bloody hell out of my bloody life!" Kanade growls at him.

"Fine, get killed for all I care!" Kaiba says stomping away.

"Hey Kanade? Is money bags messin' with ya?" Joey asks from behind me.

"No, Joey. It's quite alright. Kaiba and I were just having a conversation about this book." Kanade says to Joey.

Joey smiled.

"Alright. Do you wanna go hang out with us?" Joey asked.

Kanade smiled at him. "No thank you. I am quite alright back here reading."

"Okay Kanade. Have fun." Joey says walking away.

Aw bugger. I was almost found out. Kanade thought, sighing with relief.

Kanade sat down in the corner of the library and stuck her nose in a book, letting the book take her away to a much better place than here. Her private sanctuary. Her mind.

_End Of Chapter_

* * *

Sooooo?

Kanade: I love bloody saying the world 'bloody'.

Kaiba: You over use it.

Kanade: Shut up you bloody wanker!

Kaiba: I can't shut up! I have money!

WOULD YOU TWO QUIT?! OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU BOTH WEAR A DRESS!

*The couple flinches*

Kanade and Kaiba: PharaohSilver owns nada. Goose eggs. NOTHING! Except Kanade and Kiyomi. They are OCs.

Yup. NOW REVIEW MIND SLAVES!

_Silver_


	3. Chapter 3

Abandoned

Chapter 3

Kanade sat down in a library chair and gasped.

_Oh bugger! Kaiba knows! I thought I had it hidden well enough, _Kanade thought, mentally slapping herself.

Kanade felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Kiyomi.

"Kanade? Are you alright?" Kiyomi asked.

Kanade looks up at Kiyomi and puts on a fake smile. "I am quite alright, thank you." Kanade says.

Kiyomi puts her hand on Kanade's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever... I guess you are fine." Kiyomi says.

"Yes. I am fine." Kanade says.

Kiyomi looks hesitant. "Okay Kanade. Are you sure that you don't want to hang out with us?" Kiyomi asks.

Kanade shakes her head.

"Alright. See you later." Kiyomi says, waving as she walked away from Kanade.

* * *

Kanade sighed when detention ended.

It had gotten finished at 5:30. By the time Kanade got home, it would be 6:00!

Kanade sprinted as fast as she could to the house.

_I hope that Bakura isn't home_, Kanade thought.

Kanade quietly opened the front door. She walked slowly into the living room, expecting Bakura to be sitting on the couch.

Kanade sighed when she saw that Bakura wasn't in there.

As Kanade walked out of the living room, she felt a rough hand grab her wrist roughly.

Kanade turned to see Bakura standing there, looking madder that a hippo with a hernia.

Bakura twisted her wrist.

Kanade cried out in pain.

"Where were you?! Why were you late?!" Bakura roared at her.

Kanade flinched at the tone of his voice. She looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I-I w-was at d-detention..." Kanade says quietly.

Bakura snarled. He glared at her with a burning fire of anger in his brown, almost red, eyes.

Bakura raised his hand and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground in the process."Don't lie to me!" Bakura screams at her.

Kanade whimpered in fear.

Bakura grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Now, I am only going to ask one more time. WHERE. WERE. YOU?!" Bakura growled at her, causing her to shake in fear.

"I-I al-already t-told you.." Kanade says, her voice quiet and full of fear.

Bakura threw her on the ground. He glared at her from above.

She felt so small. Kanade's eyes widened in fear of him.

Bakura kicked her over and over again without mercy.

Kanade let out a small cry of pain after each blow to her torso. There were silent tears streaming down her face.

Bakura finally stopped after a while. He knelt down next to Kanade.

"You disgust me! You are the most worthless waste of space I have ever met! And for punishment for being late, you cannot eat until I tell you too. That means at school too. If you eat, I will find out and you will get an even worse beating than ever before." Bakura hissed at her.

Bakura spat on her and stomped out of the room.

Kanade sat up slowly. She felt sharp pains course through her body. She bit her lip. She must not scream out, or Bakura might come back.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ Kanade thought miserably.

Kanade stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in her body. She slowly walked up the stairs.

She opened the door and limped slowly to her bed. Kanade collapsed on her bed and fell asleep in mere seconds.

* * *

Kanade woke up to a raging headache. It felt like someone was hitting her head repeatedly with a hammer.

She say up slowly, feeling the pain of last night's beating crash upon her.

She felt like she had just got hit with a truck. Kanade quickly put her clothes on and brushed her hair.

Kanade looked in the mirror.

Honestly, she looked like shit.

Kanade sighed and left the bathroom and snuck out of the house, careful not to wake Bakura.

She sighed in relief as she got out of the house safely.

Kanade, despite her body's protests, walked off to school.

* * *

Kanade walked into math class, trying to look as small as possible.

She sat down quickly, avoiding the eyes of her classmates.

Kanade looked to see Joey and Kaiba glaring at her. She rolls her eyes. The two teens always had something to argue about.

_I wonder what it's about this time,_ She thought, gazing at them.

The teacher was going on and on about something of no importance.

Kanade's stomach growled loudly. She was so hungry. Kanade urged her stomach to be quiet.

Kanade looked around self consciously. She hoped that no one had noticed.

She looked to see Kaiba raising an eyebrow at her. He had noticed.

Kanade cursed silently at herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Kanade lowered her head in shame and embarrassment.

After class, Kaiba confronted her again. Kaiba crossed his arms.

"Are you ready to admit that you are being abused?" Kaiba asked, staring into Kanade's eyes.

Kanade sighs in defeat. "Meet me after school and I will tell you what you want to know." Kanade mumbles.

Kaiba gives her a small smile and says, "Alright. See you after school."

"See you." Kanade mumbled.

Then Kaiba walks away.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Kaiba: it sucked, way to go.  
**

**Shut up Kaiba. What about you Kanade?  
**

**Kanade: Meh, it was alright.  
**

**Joey?  
**

**Joey: I don't see why ya care. I'm barely in this story. Nyeh!  
**

**Aww! I'm sorry Joey! :(  
**

**Kiyomi?  
**

**Kiyomi: Neh, I'm too tired to answer.  
**

**Hmph! Fine then! Yugi?  
**

**Yugi: it was super special awesome!  
**

***beams* Thank you, my baby panda!  
**

**Yugi: I am not a baby panda!  
**

**Are you a baby kangaroo?  
**

**Yugi: no!  
**

**Baby seal?  
**

**Yugi: No! I am a teeenager!  
**

**WHAT?!  
**

**Yugi: AND I live in Japan.  
**

**YOU DO?!  
**

**Yugi: yup.  
**

**wow. Shows how much I pay attention.  
**

**Yugi: PharaohSilver doesn't own anything.  
**

**Otherwise, I would be very, very rich!  
**

**Kaiba: Which she isn't!  
**

**SHUT UP!  
**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! or the baby panda gets it!  
**

**Yugi (offscreen): I am not a baby panda!  
**

**Whatever. Review please?  
**

**_Silver_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abandoned**

**Chapter 4**

The classes went by a little too fast for Kanade's liking. Soon, school was over and Kanade was supposed to meet with Kaiba.

Kanade grabbed her stuff and left the school.

She was walking to go meet Kaiba at his mansion when she tripped. Her backpack fell open and all of her stuff came spilling out.

"Oh bugger!" Kanade yelled, frustrated.

She quickly picked up her stuff, not caring how she put it in her back pack.

I'll rearrange it later... She thought, comtinuing on her journey to the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Kanade's chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw the huge gates of the ginormous Kaiba mansion in front of her. There was a button at the gate and she cautiously pressed it.

"Come on in Miss Bakura."

The gate opened.

Kanade cautiously examined the ground in front of her before stepping in. The gate closed behing her with a crash.

She jumped, startled.

"There's no turning back now..." She mumbled to herself. Then she walked up to the mansion slowly. When she got there, a maid held the door open for her.

"Mr. Kaiba will be with you in a moment. For now make yourself at home." The maid said to her kindly.

Kanade smiled slightly and nodded.

"But Seto-"

"Shut up Mokuba!"

Kanade squeaked when she heard two voices arguing.

One was definently Kaiba, but Kanade didn't know the other one.

Kanade saw Kaiba's familiar blue eyes as he walked into the room along with the mystery voice. It looked like a boy who was about 13. He had long raven colored hair. The boy spotted her.

"Seto? Who is this? Your girlfriend?" He asked, amused.

Kanade blushed deeply. "No..!"

Kanade looked away from the boy to see Kaiba smirking. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaiba quickly grabbed her tongue between his two fingers. "Now Kanade, it's not polite to stick your tongue out at people. Especially at people more higher up than you." Kaiba teased.

Kanade growled slightly and replied by biting him.

"OW SHIT!"

Kanade giggled and waggled her finger. "Now Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Such a dirty mouth from someone 'higher up' than me!" She scolded playfully.

They heard the boy laughing.

Kaiba glared slightly at him. "What is so funny Mokuba?" He asked crankily.

Mokuba giggled. "You two act just like an old married couple!"

"WE DO NOT!" Kaiba and Kanade shouted at the same time.

Mokuba smirked. "Like I said."

Kaiba snorted.

"'Mokuba go do your homework or something. Kanade and I have something to discuss." Kaiba said curtly.

Mokuba smiled then left.

Then Kaiba turned to Kanade.

"Explain."

* * *

Sooo?

Kaiba: You're asking me?

Yessssssss.

Kaiba:Stupid.

... ;-; WAAAAA!

Kanade: Idiot! *smacks*

Kaiba: GODDAMNIT YOU DON'T HIT SETO KAIBA!

Kanade: *smirks* just did.

Kaiba: *growls* it's on!

*they both get into a fight*

Okay guys review... Don't want Kanade to kick Kaiba's ass. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Abandoned

Chapter 5

Kanade blinked. "What's there to explain?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Kaiba snorted. "Don't you give me any of that bullshit! Tell me who's been abusing you!"

Kanade frowned. "Why do you even care?" She snapped.

"Because I...! Ugh!" Kaiba said, turning away. Before Kanade could stop him, he ran out of the room.

Kanade stood there, just staring at the floor. Why does he care? One day he suddenly comes up to me and calls me out. He seems so protective, She thought. But why?

She looked up.

Maybe... Maybe Kaiba isn't as bad as everyone says. Maybe he's a good guy... And... and he's just looking out for me.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Kanade shouted after him. She then ran after him.

After a while of running, she was lost. "He's in his office."

Kanade jumped slightly when she heard the voice of Mokuba. Her gaze flickered to the boy. He was pointing in a random direction. "Go." He said.

Kanade nodded. "Thanks Mokuba... you're a good kid." She said. Mokuba looked at her. "Just don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it." Mokuba said, turning away.

The girl blinked. "I won't. I promise you."

Then she ran off to the CEO's room. Once she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Kaiba?"

No answer.

She knocked louder. "It's me! Kanade?... Let me in..." She begged, leaning against the door.

"Go away."

"Kaiba... If I said something that hurt you-"

"Why can't you admit it?" Kaiba interrupted her.

Kanade froze for a moment. Then she sighed. "Because I'm a coward." She said quietly, sinking to the floor.

"You're not a coward." Kanade looked up to see Kaiba standing there, the door open. He looked slightly upset.

"Can I...? Can I come in?" Kanade asked the CEO.

Kaiba nodded, holding the door open wider. Kanade got off of the ground and walked into his room, looking around. She liked what she saw.

"Your room is nice.." She said.

"Thanks. Sit." Kaiba said curtly.

Kanade nodded and sat down like he said.

Kaiba sat down too, staring at her, just waiting.

Soon, after about half an hour, Kanade caved. "Okay! I'm being abused happy?!" She snapped.

Kaiba nodded. "Who's been doing it?"

Kanade sighed. "Ryou's yami. Bakura, we call him."

"Bakura." Kaiba growled. "Yes Bakura." Kanade said sighing.

Kaiba shot out of his chair. "I'll rip his heart out!" He yelled.

Kanade's eyes widened. "No, no! That won't be necessary!" She said, attempting to calm him down.

"He hurt you!" Kaiba seethed.

"That doesn't mean you can hurt him... It's not like I matter anyways... " Kanade said quietly.

Kaiba's head snapped around, cobalt eyes glaring. "You do matter! And don't you forget it!"

Kanade stood up. "No, I really don't matter! Why else would Bakura continue to abuse me?" She asked him.

Kaiba growled. "Because he's a prick!"

She placed her hand on the pissed CEO's shoulder. "Promise me Kaiba that you won't go after him. He's not worth it." She said.

"But-"

"Promise!" Kanade insisted. Kaiba sighed. "I promise. On one condition." Kaiba said.

"And that is?"

"Quit calling me Kaiba. Call me Seto please." Seto requested.

Kanade smiled. "Okay Seto."

* * *

Yay, a chapter!

*silence*

Okay where the hell are Kanade and Kaiba?!

Kiyomi: *cough* they went out. So they sent me to fill in.

Oh, okay...

*silence*

I miss them... and their fighting.

Kiyomi: They'll be back Sil.

True...

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Abandoned

Chapter 6

"I want you out of that house." Seto said. "That won't be necessary K-Seto. I can take care of myself, really." Kanade said.

"No-" Seto said, but he was interrupted by Kanade.

She then stood up. "I'm leaving Seto. Bye. See you at school." Then she left.

* * *

When Kanade got home, she could hear screams echoing and yelling.

Ryou? Kanade thought in confusion. He was supposed to be away.

She ran into the house, footsteps echoing as she ran to the kitchen. "Hello Baku-" she froze at what she saw.

Bakura was pinning Ryou to the wall, knife to his neck. Ryou looked like he had a black eye and several cuts on his face.

"You think you can just come crawling back, now can you?!" Bakura hissed at Ryou, not even noticing that Kanade was there.

"Bakura! Let him go!" Kanade shouted, suddenly getting courage that she'd never had before.

Bakura turned to her and grinned. She froze, any amount of courage she had was washed away. The color faded from her face.

He threw Ryou to the ground, stalking slowly up to her. "You're late..!" He sang insanely.

Kanade gulped. Now she could truly tell that Bakura was insane. "L-leave my brother a-alone..." Kanade said, backing away slightly. "H-he d-doesn't d-deserve this.."

Bakura laughed. "He left you. With me. And you think he doesn't deserve this? He does and then some. My hikari is pathetic. A coward."

Kanade watched Ryou flinch at what Bakura said. Her brother hung his head, believing every word that the evil ring spirit said.

"He was scared.." Kanade said quietly. "Scared?! Does that really give him the right to leave?!" Bakura challenged.

Kanade stared at Bakura coldly. "For a long time... I have hated my brother. But now I realize I have just wasted my time hating him. Because I can't blame him for leaving! You must have been the worst Yami in the history of Yamis." Kanade said, bitterness shrouding her usually honey-like voice.

Bakura growled. "You never seemed to have a problem with it! You never fought back!"

Kanade walked over to him, grabbing his hand roughly. "I never fought back because I'm weaker in physical strength! But honestly, honestly, I feel truly sorry for you Bakura! I feel sorry that you feel the need to pick on those weaker than you!"

Suddenly she turned on Ryou. "You're BOTH cowards! You, my so called 'brother', leaving me alone! Abandoning me! Honestly I hate you both! But at the same time, I care for you both and don't want you to get hurt! I can barely take it when we all hurt each other! I hate and love you both with all of my physical being! I can't take it anymore guys! Why can't we all just get along?!"

"Kana-" Ryou started but was interrupted.

"NO don't you interrupt me! I don't want any excuses from you Ryou! You're no better than him! You left me! With HIM! Why?! Why did you leave?! Was I that bad of a sister?!" Kanade raged.

"Kanade, sister, I-"

"No! I don't want any excuses from you Ryou!" She yelled before stomping out of the room.

She heard Ryou and Bakura run after her.

The whitette ran to her room and slammed it behind her. Then she locked it.

Kanade covered her ears when she heard pounding on the door.

"Kanade let me in.." Ryou begged. "No." Kanade said, backing away from the door.

"Okay hikari, I've got this." She heard Bakura say. Her eyes widened.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open.

* * *

What did you guys think?

Kaiba: not long enough.

You're back!

Kanade: of course. We had to come back when Ryou entered the chapter!

YAY!

Kaiba: I could care less.. Kanade made me come.

Oh... welll what did you think Kanade?

Kanade: I like how mad I got. I would love it if I got to do that to Kaiba.

Kaiba: hey!

You might... you might not. Depends... REVIEW GUYS!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!


	7. Alert

**Hey guys! **

**Fanfiction is being a giant bitch, so I have made a website!**

**I will still update on here; but check it out anyways!**

**Any lemons that I will post will be on this website...**

**So yeah.**

**Check it out ;)**

**With love, **

**Silver-Haired-Thief**


	8. Chapter 8

Abandoned

Chapter 7

**I believe this is the last chapter. OO I know; it took forever to come out. But hey, at least it's here right?**

**Heh. Look out for the epilogue.**

* * *

Seto pulled up to Kanade's house, worried.

_She just ran. Ran back here, knowing that.. that bastard was there_! He thought, slightly outraged.

_Why would she subject herself to that kind of pain?_

He heard Kanade yelling, but he couldn't make out her words.

As he got closer, he saw the door to the house burst open to reveal a pissed looking Kanade holding a single bag.

She was running.

As she got on the porch, she was stopped by what appeared to be Ryou.

"No Ryou I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm leaving brother! I might come back if things calm down, but not a second sooner." Kanade said, pulling away from her brother.

"Kanade! Get back here this instant!" Bakura shouted as she ran.

The teen froze in place for a moment before glaring back at him. "No!"

Bakura looked outraged at this as she stomped off.

Kanade ran off in a blind rage, pushing past Seto in the process.

Seto followed her. When they were far enough away from the house, Seto grabbed Kanade's arm, startling her slightly.

The whitette spun around, prepared to punch if it was Bakura or Ryou. Kanade sighed in relief when she saw that it was Seto.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" She asked. The CEO could hear the annoyance in her voice.

He ignored the fact that she called him 'Kaiba' instead of 'Seto' and got straight to the real question.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I was just dealing with my brother." Kanade said dismissively. "He left a long time ago and he just decided to come back out of nowhere and my rage just burst. Sorry you had to see that."

Seto suddenly hugged her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kanade blinked in surprise before hugging him back.

"Where are you staying?" Seto asked.

"Maybe Kiyomi's or Yugi's..."

"You could... you could always stay at my mansion... There's plenty of room and I'm sure Mokuba misses you.." Seto said, his feet shuffling on the ground.

"Mokuba?" Kanade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah..." He coughed, "Mokuba."

Kanade giggled. "Okay. I'll stay with you Seto. I'm sure _Mokuba_ will be very happy."

"Yes... he will." Kaiba's cobalt eyes were serious as he said this.

Kanade smiled. "So are we going now?"

"Yes! Of course!" He quickly led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"After you, my lady." He said.

"Oh your lady?" Kanade teased.

Seto ignored this and got into the car.

* * *

When they got back to the mansion, Mokuba practically suffocated them with hugs.

"SETOOOO! KANADEEEEEE!" He screeched.

Kanade covered her ears theatrically. "Geez kid, loud much?"

Mokuba giggled before giving her a serious look. "Where were you two?"

"I-" Kanade stuttered.

"Kanade ran into some trouble with her family Mokuba; quit prying." Seto interrupted.

Kanade glanced at the CEO with an appreciative look before giving Mokuba a nod to show that what Seto said was true.

"Well you'd better get her a room; she looks exhausted... Unless she's staying with you...?" Mokuba suggested.

As Kanade blushed, Seto smacked his brother slightly. "Shut up Mokuba."

Mokuba giggled.

As Kanade's room was being prepared, the three decided to play a game.

* * *

After hours of trying to beat Seto at chess, and a final yell of "Checkmate!" from Seto, Kanade finally gave up at trying to beat him.

"Who's the Chess Prince?" Seto asked.

Kanade rolled her eyes. "You are."

"Is that any way to talk to the Chess Prince?!" Seto scolded jokingly.

"Heh. One day someone will take your title." Kanade declared.

Seto scoffed. "It'd take a flipping Egyptian pharaoh!"

Kanade giggled.

"Why are you laughing at the Chess Prince?!"

"Because a pharaoh already beat you before. And you haven't beat him in anything ever since." Kanade said.

Seto crossed his arms. "I still want a rematch." He mumbled.

The girl laughed. "Yami said he wouldn't face you again because you'd only lose!"

Seto growled. "One day I shall defeat Yugi!" He proclaimed.

Kanade smirked. "Well you'll never beat him." She pat him on the shoulder. "At least you'll always have chess."

He growled again and tackled her to the ground, pinning her there. "Oh shut ya face Kanade!" He exclaimed.

"You sound like Joey!" Kanade giggled.

"I am nothing like that mutt!" Seto snapped.

"But you just did!" She teased.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Kaiba's face drifted dangerously close to hers. "Did not."

Kanade smirked. "Did to-"

She was interrupted by Seto suddenly kissing her.

As he pulled away, he mumbled, "Did not."

Kanade blinked, speechless. She finally decided to just agree with him.

A giggle came from the doorway of the room.

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted before getting up and sprinting after him.

Kanade smiled softly as she watched them.

She had a feeling that things were going to get a lot better in life...

Especially with Seto there. And Mokuba too.

Kanade knew that they would be a big happy family.

Maybe this was her happily ever after.

She stood up.

Now she knew that she would never be abandoned again.

_The End._

* * *

Yay! The end! *waits for applause*

Kaiba and Kanade: *silence*

... Was it that bad?

Kaiba: that was... actually decent.

Kanade: O_O KAIBA ACTUALLY COMPLIMENTED YOU.

I know! O_O

Kaiba: UGH. Just review on this story please. I'm sure Silver will appreciate it.

AND I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!


End file.
